He's Mine
by xXtamaXx
Summary: i sit and watch him day after endless day. Why? oh why do i dream of him? only him? T for hints of Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone it's me Tama it's great to see you all again. This is going to be a TamaXKyo and a HikaXKao fic. I hope you guys enjoy._

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran High or any of Bisco Hatori's characters_

**TAMAKI POV**

I sat there and watched him deal with his customers. Did he know that I was watching him? He pushes his glasses up the bridge of his divinely straight nose, he is gorgeous. I don't quite know when my feelings began to change for my dark Shadow Lord, but they have. I always thought I was a guy who was into girls. I never knew I could feel things for my best friend of all people. Maybe all I'm feeling is friendship…maybe…maybe…he loves me too?

**KYOUYA POV**

I swear that idiot friend of mine is staring at me. I looked up for the third time and caught his eye he turned a dark red and quickly faced all of the customers in front of him. 'He sure has made profits go up extremely high this past month after he quit flirting with Haruhi.' O how I hated her so with her chocolate hair and innocent eyes. She had stolen the only thing dear to me and she deserved to be punished. Yet the fan girls seemed to like her so I couldn't cause any harm to her. Especially since I didn't want Tamaki hating me more then he already did. I pulled out my notebook and turned it to the page that hid in secret in case someone was to ever look over my shoulder. There sat a picture of my Tamaki in the corner held by a paperclip. It was the first time we had been to the beach together. He had never been to one and I swear his eyes were the size of trucks all day, as he looked around at all the different things. A small chuckle left my passive lips while I remembered him seeing his first jelly fish. He leaned over and ran his fingers over the smooth skin of the creature. Everything was perfect that day. Everything, and then **she** came and took him from me. But he was mine he'd always been mine, and I want him back.

**HIKARU POV**

I looked back and forth between Tono and my Shadow lord. Why couldn't they just tell each other? It isn't that hard. Or at least that's what I say to myself when I look over at my twin. My other half the only one I shall ever love. I was so glad he was mine and I was his. Kaoru looked over to me staring at him. He smiled a smile that was just for me. My heart melted faster then if it had touched the burning lava of Hawaii. I winked at him and a blush covered his face I had plans for him later on that night. (a/n Hehehehe thts for my entertainment I'm sure you can guess what happened)

_Well this is it for chapter one. Give me some feedback and I will update again. ^^ also I need more updates on "how dare he" come on guys. You keep my stories flowing_


	2. Chapter 2

_This chapter is going to be strictly in Lovers Revenge pov. She was my first review and now she is in meh story. Enjoy_

As I brushed through my golden tresses I dreaded having to go to school here. Why had my mother sent me here? I could control myself. Why would she send me away from my friends? I know why because she thought they were a bad influence. I looked down at the swirled tattoo on my wrist I smiled remembering the beloved person who had so delicately put it there. I pretended to be happy as I went down stairs nodding at my mother and headed off to Ouran. As I walked through the doors people stopped and stared. Yep I was definitely the new kid, you could tell from my pale complexion. I walked over to a table where no one was sitting and sat there alone. Or so I was hoping until I man child ran up and sat in my lap. I glared at him darkly, but all he did was smile up at me and say "Hi I am Hunny!"

I smiled at him against my will he was just so cute. I ran my fingers through his hair saying quietly "I'm Nicole."(A/N Nicole=lovers revenge. It's the name she wanted)

He smiled again as a tall man came up behind him. Hunny bouncing up and down told me all about the host club and that Mori was his cousin. Trying to absorb all of it was a heavy load. There's only so much I can do at once.

A tall blonde man made his way over to me falling on his knees taking my hand in his "oh my beloved princess you must be new. You are by far so gorgeous, never have I seen someone as pretty as you"

I giggled at him, he was very childish when I told him I wasn't interested in his ways. The tall boy with glasses stared back at me with dark cold eyes. 'what's his problem I haven't done anything.' Hunny insisted on me coming to the Host Club today as a guest of his I agreed happy to spend more time with Hunny, he was to sweet. As we walked to Music room #3 after classes the man with the frames continued to glare at me. i had never been so angry it had been a very long time since I have. I told Hunny I'd be in, in a minute and I went over to this 'Kyouya' fella and glared at him, as strongly as his glares towards me.

"What's your problem huh? What have I possibly done to you."

Glaring evilly he just said "Stay away from Tamaki Suoh Nicole. Or else."

I raised my hand to slap him across the face but he caught my wrist pulling my dress up a little to stare at my tattoo, the corners of his mouth turned up a little bit as he traced my tattoo with his finger. "I know who you are Nicole, I know who you are…"

_So this is it for chapter two I hope you like it. -.-' if not sorry R&R please I know it's short but I was introducing lovers revenge they'll get longer_

_Yours truly, xXtamaXx_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi hi I know it's been a long time since I've updated but I'm baaaccckkk! Hehee_

**TAMAKI POV**

Nicole was interesting I told myself. She was pretty none the less, with her golden hair and mysterious eyes. Yet it seemed she didn't love my Kyoya the way everyone else did. Usually the mysterious girls always went for him. Yet Hunny had her following him everywhere he went. Oh my Hunny was such a sweet thing. Looking back to Nicole I saw her raise her hand attempting to hit my beloved, his face hard and angry. I wish I knew what was going on but neither one of them was going to tell me I just knew it.

**NICOLES POV**

What the hell did he mean when he said he knew who I was. He did not know who I was. No one here knew what I was capable of, no one knew the power I had. Glaring evilly at the childish blonde one I knew it was his fault, I just didn't know how. I went and sat next to Hunny and while he talked I watched. I watched the twins and I watched the baka and his dark friend. I would get to the bottom of this. I deserved better.

**KYOYA POV**

She was watching me I could feel her with those cold eyes darting into my back. She was trying to steal my Tamaki just the way Haruhi had. Why were all these girls trying to take him from me. how dare they. I looked over at Haruhi she was with her customers and completely ignoring everybody. I looked over to Tamaki expecting him to be looking at Nicole or Haruhi, but he wasn't he was looking down at something in his lap. Walking up behind him I wanted to know what he was staring at that had caught his attention. Probably a bug I told myself. Looking over his shoulder I saw he was staring intently at a photo. A photo of me and him, the day of the beach. We had our arms around each other flashing the well known peace sign and I looked happy. I looked very happy. "You still got that picture?"

Tamaki looked up at me surprised, "Well yea it's the only picture I have of you that actually reminds me of you. You were happy that day and you looked really cu…"

His face turned red and so did mine. I couched and walked away slowly.

**TAMAKI POV**

Oh no I was such an idiot. What had I done? I had almost called him cute. He was going to hate me he was going to hate me


End file.
